Off The Hook
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Barty will never learn to stop teasing his boyfriend, especially when it came to improperly using magic! Barty/Reg fluff


**Written For:**

**\- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: Scavenger Hunt, Spell: Wingardium Leviosa**

**\- 50 Characters, 50 Prompts Challenge - #19: Regulus Black / #41: 'An argument turned sour.'**

**Thanks to Elphie for Beta-ing!**

* * *

Barty felt the corners of his lips twitching as his boyfriend took a deep breath and continued his rant. Regulus was wringing his hands in distress, his brow furrowed and his jaw stern, as he stomped around their bedroom.

It was a disaster site. Their wooden bedframe was broken down the middle and lying in a crumpled mess in the centre of the room, with all of the bedding strewn around it. Regulus was pacing around his bed, whilst angrily looking around for his wand. "I'm going to _kill_ you, Crouch!" he hissed, his dark eyes glittering as he glared at Barty across the broken bed. "What did you do that for?"

It was about the sixth or seventh time that Regulus had asked Barty that, and he still honestly didn't know. It just seemed a good idea at the time.

**oOo**

While most young wizards got over the novelty of being able to use magic outside of Hogwarts after their seventeenth birthday fairly quickly, for Barty, it was something that still sparked a thrill inside him when he was nineteen. He still found himself grinning mischievously whenever he had the foresight to make Regulus jump by disapparating from the bathroom of their apartment to the living room, or set off a Bat-Bogey Hex for no reason other than being bored.

So when he came home from work early to find Regulus asleep in their bed at three-thirty in the afternoon, it was just too good of an opportunity to miss.

Barty and Regulus both worked at the Ministry, where most aspiring wizards took up jobs. Whereas Barty worked in the Administration department and did a standard nine-to-five every weekday, Regulus had a job in the Department of Mysteries, and worked the night shift there. So it wasn't unusual for Barty to come home to his boyfriend asleep.

Only Barty couldn't quite understand why anyone would want to sleep through the day, regardless of whether they were up all night or not.

It was only supposed to be a little prank. Just a little joke, to give himself a chuckle after a particularly long, laborious day over stacks of paperwork. Barty had taken his wand out of his coat, aimed it at the bed, and whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," in a breathy voice.

The effect was instantaneous. Only a few seconds after the spell left Barty's lips, and the double bed began to slowly float, as if it were as weightless as a leaf, towards the ceiling. Barty used his wand to aim the bed higher and higher, until it was only inches away from the ceiling.

At that moment, Regulus yawned and rolled onto his back, stretching out his pale limbs. His nose was just brushing against the ceiling, and as his eyes slowly cracked open, Barty couldn't bear it any longer. His throat shook, and he burst into peals of laughter, causing the spell to break.

The bed came crashing back down to the ground with an ear-splitting crunch, and Regulus screamed. He dived off the now-broken bedframe, and clutched at his heart. After taking a few steady breaths to regain his composure, he turned slowly to Barty.

**oOo**

"I mean, who _does_ that?" Regulus continued, still shooting Barty his haughty glare. He had his arms folded across his naked chest, as he was still only wearing his pyjama pants.

"I'm sorry," Barty spluttered, trying not to laugh. He still couldn't shake the image of Regulus tumbling to the ground, before diving out of the bed and screaming hysterically. "It was just a joke."

"You could have killed me!" he yelled back. "I could have had a heart attack or something!"

"Don't be so dramatic," scoffed Barty in response. "You're alright, aren't you?"

Regulus pouted; "I'm not sure. I might have ruptured a heart string or something-" he was cut off as Barty pounced across the bed and grabbed his boyfriend around the waist, burying his face into his neck. Regulus shrieked. "Pack it in," he tried to sound irritable, but there was a grin spreading onto his face as he was tickled.

"You're laughing, I'm off the hook," Barty replied cheekily. He tipped Regulus' face to his, pressing their lips together in a kiss.

"Don't do it again," Regulus mumbled.

"Yes, boss."


End file.
